


大鱼

by ha_zc



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Arthurm, M/M, 漂流瓶, 电影后续, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_zc/pseuds/ha_zc





	大鱼

Arthur选择留在岸上，他喜欢岸上多一点，有啤酒有篝火有音乐，都是在水下不能享受的乐趣。倒不是说他就不爱亚特兰蒂斯，不爱大海，他很爱的。  
他们还是称呼他是King，只是大部分时候Arthur都觉得自己像个吉祥物，举了个叉子的毛绒小熊什么的。除了要和陆地人合作或者打架，其他事情大多还是推给了更有经验的Vulko，更有势力的Nereus，更灵活变通的Mera，和更有威望的Orm。

他们大概锁了他有15个陆地日，Arthur还是习惯用陆地上的计时方法，他在第三个周一的时候去看了Orm，带了一罐酸奶给他。他们在避水的地方坐下来，隔着牢门，Arthur还带了一把木勺和一把树莓。  
Orm一开始是很嫌弃的，没了水他头发就乱了，看起来没那么凶狠，牢狱生活让他看起来瘦了些，背还是很挺，显得锁骨特别突出。Arthur示范给他看怎么吃，他笑嘻嘻地抹掉沾在胡子上的酸奶，隔着栅栏递给Orm。  
他威胁他，曾经的王威胁说他能弄断他的手臂，Arthur只好把酸奶罐放在地上让他自己拿。Orm没有了盔甲，贴身的战衣外面束着奇怪的链条，亚特兰蒂斯的古怪刑法。他隔着发光的栅栏坐在Arthur对面，学他的样子，用勺子挖起酸奶和树莓，送到嘴里。然后被酸得皱起了脸。  
Arthur的笑声并没有让Orm动怒，他品尝到了里面新奇的甜味，最终吃了个干净。Arthur看着这个差点发动了陆地和海洋之间的战争，并且还和仅存的亚特兰蒂斯四国里的二分之一结了血仇的弟弟，他像个孩子一样舔干净木勺，意犹未尽地扔回空罐子里。

接下来的时间里他们终于好好聊了聊。从亚特兰蒂斯的历史到如何治理和扩张，Orm并不是在教他，他只是在指出Arthur不是这块料，可以号令七海又怎么样。他们约定了规则，Orm念叨多久Arthur就也能念叨多久。于是Orm被逼着不得不听了很多Atlanna的事情，岸上的事情，陆地人的事情。他不是那么容易被说服的，只是，Orm萌生了想要自己再去看看的念头，这颗地球的另外百分之三十，到底是什么样的。  
这算是流放吧，Arthur心想，他把Orm放出来，允许他四处去看看。不能做坏事，不能杀人，不管是海里的还是陆地上的，Arthur告诫他，他不会放任不管的。他的弟弟听了，并没有反驳，只是忙着和Atlanna说话，乖巧地往前倾，让她摸摸自己的头发和脸颊。Arthur最终还是好奇地问Orm，会从哪里开始，怎么去看。被流放的王说，他会跟着其他的海洋里的生物，海龟或者大鱼，随着他们迁徙的路线去看看沿岸的陆地人。Arthur用三叉戟挑开Orm身上的束缚，周围的人都紧张起来，但是Orm没有，他只是舒展了一下身体，然后一下子就游走了，隐没到巨大的水母群里。  
这之后Arthur没有再见到他，一直到Orm流放归来重新帮忙治理亚特兰蒂斯，当然了他还是想当王。

那些没有Orm的日子里，Arthur总想着该怎么找他，他常常想和他说说话，一些不能和父母也不能和其他人说的话，但是Orm并不在。他想让鱼给他带话，又怕传错了消息。Arthur也不知道Orm会去哪里，他可能今天在北极，明天就到了赤道，他能看到极光和粉色火烈鸟湖里的彩虹，Arthur希望他多看看，分一点点爱给陆地。

Arthur有时候会独自到海上，往往是刚刚完成了任务之后。他看得多了，考虑得也比以前多了，心里面的话越装越多，憋得难受。  
他会驾一艘小船，停靠在海中央，躺在船底看一会儿月亮喝一瓶啤酒，然后把纸垫在膝盖上给Orm写信。  
【亲爱的弟弟，】他写，【Ormi，】他补上一个称呼，仅仅因为这串名字就笑了起来。Arthur写自己的故事，他略去中间的困苦和伤痛，他想要尽力给他的Ormi描绘一个更美好的陆上世界，可惜有点困难通常只好实话实说。有时候他不知道该写什么，就流水账一样说他去了哪里，吃了什么，说去了内陆几天看不到海，差点想和冰柜里的鱼说话。  
Arthur在最后总会写，【Ormi你现在在哪里？和谁在一起？】

他把信纸卷起来，塞进啤酒瓶里，扣上塞子一把扔进大海。Arthur在酒瓶上刻了三叉戟的标志，免得亚特兰蒂斯把这个当成陆地人的垃圾。他也思考过万一Orm一封都看不到呢？那他不是费尽心思只是攒了一堆空瓶子？Arthur有点苦恼。  
有的时候，仅仅是有的时候，丢完信后他会突然站起来，眼睁睁看着一个巨大的，简直无边无际的阴影从船底游过。那是海里最大的鲸，Arthur和它们打过交道。他犹豫着要不要跳下去打个招呼，又想会不会是Orm偷偷跟着鲸队过来收他的信。于是只好坐回去，等着它们游走。  
Orm一定收到了他的信，因为从来没有任何一个亚特兰蒂斯人或者陆地人出来说，捡到过海王的漂流瓶。海王Arthur就是这么安慰自己的。

 

刚刚清理完一个海湾里的浮油，亚特兰蒂斯人和陆地人一起。Orm在小虾的帮助下去掉最后一点沾在战衣上的污渍，回到了他的宫殿。他又做了件让亚特兰蒂斯人又爱又恨的事情，爱他的都是Arthur的支持者，恨他的是过去的拥护者。Orm懒得管，他做什么都有人不满意，他们又不能帮他夺回王位，看看Arthur当初拿到三叉戟时这些人都干了什么呢。  
他钻到那个被空气填满的秘密小山洞里，理了理凌乱的头发，小心地把并没有歪掉的酒瓶墙又摆整齐一点。然后坐在一团气泡上，蜷起腿，在一张陈旧的信纸背面开始写，【亲爱的Arthur，】他抬起头，咬了咬铅笔头，然后低下头去继续，写满了之后才把信纸塞回酒瓶，放回那堵酒瓶墙里。

Orm Marius有一个小小的愿望，有一天他的这个小据点会被冒失的鱼群冲垮，气泡破裂后那些酒瓶就会浮上水面。一个个刻着三叉戟的漂流瓶，沿着洋流飘到Arthur Curry能够看到的地方。  
他会知道他去过哪里，看到了什么。


End file.
